I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for controlling the operation of a receiver in a communication system.
II. Background
The design of a high performance receiver is challenging due to various design considerations. For many applications, high receiver performance is required in order to meet system specifications and/or to achieve good performance. Receiver performance may be characterized by various parameters such as dynamic range, linearity, and noise performance. Dynamic range refers to the range of received signal level that the receiver is expected to handle. Linearity refers to the ability to amplify a signal without generating a large amount of distortion. Noise performance refers to the amount of noise generated by the receiver.
To achieve good performance while reducing power consumption, the receiver may be biased with different amounts of current depending on operating conditions. For example, more bias current may be used to improve linearity when large amplitude undesired signals (or jammers) are present, and less bias current may be used when jammers are not present. Changing bias current due to the presence or absence of jammers may disrupt the operation of various circuits within the receiver, which may in turn cause the receiver to operate improperly or possibly malfunction.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to control the operation of a receiver in order to ensure proper receiver operation when bias current and/or other characteristics of the receiver are changed.